In a sharing and collaboration environment, multiple users share, access and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in a shared workspace, where any number of users may have access to a given file or may want to or need to perform an action on the file at any given time. Content such as audio/video files, documents or email messages on a user device can be synced with a cloud server and content from the cloud server can be synced with a user device. The syncing occurs when a new content arrives at the server, or when a user makes a request. Syncing can result in new content, updated content and/or deleted content.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.